1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection control method and apparatus for a mobile communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for a base station to control a state of a mobile station based on a traffic condition of the mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
WiMAX is a mobile network technology which supports a limited Channel Quality Indicator Channel (CQICH) and thus the number of mobile stations in an awake state is limited. CQICH is a channel allocated per mobile station in order for the mobile station to report the channel condition to the base station. In a WiMAX system, the mobile station for which no traffic is scheduled in a predetermined duration transitions to an idle state to withdraw the CQICH resource allocated to the mobile station, and allocates the withdrawn resource to a new mobile station, thereby improving resource utilization efficiency.
In a case where a subscriber attempts access to the service which is connected by a maximum number of users or subscribers, the system cannot accommodate any more mobile stations, resulting in an access attempt failure of the new mobile station. Typically, the transition to the idle state or the sleep state is determined through interaction with the mobile station using an idle or sleep timer which is set to, for example, a few dozen seconds to avoid frequent transitions between the idle and active states. This impedes the mobile stations connected to the network when they would ideally transition to the idle or sleep state and, as a consequence, new subscribers cannot connect to the network.